


I Will See You

by LuckeyLass



Category: Outlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	I Will See You

I will see you in morning  
When day is new  
When the yawn of the earth  
Rolls down the mountain  
And touches your cheek  
It will be my kiss you feel  
I will see you in firelight  
When day is done  
When night grows cold  
And flames are warm  
It will be my heart beating  
Breaking with love


End file.
